1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the mapping of tape library systems and more particularly relates to automatically assigning IP addresses to library frames without human intervention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tape libraries are a popular solution for storing large amounts of information in data processing environments. Tape libraries consist of library frames with physical slots configured to hold tape drives. The tape drives use tape cartridges that may be automatically loaded by robotic devices. In order to handle the huge amounts of information that the current systems must hold, conventional tape libraries have networked library frames attached to a server known as a library manager. A tape library with networked library frames is referred to herein as a networked tape library.
In order for the library manager to function and manage the tape library properly, the library manager should be able to communicate effectively with the devices in the library frames. In a network, this means that the library manager needs to know what the nature of the various components in each frame as well as their network addresses.
In many systems, initiating a library manager with the networked tape library components involves manual identification of the various library components and their addresses on a series of panels or screens. Specialists are often called in to assist. Unfortunately, such a teaching method is time-consuming and prone to human error. Errors in entering the various components and their addresses result in incorrect configuration information and ineffective communication with the devices within the library frames.
One of the major problems with conventional networked tape libraries is assigning a unique IP address to the serial switches or hubs within each frame. One current method involves manually entering the Media Access Control (MAC) addresses on panels attached to the device. Under this method the user first computes the desired Internet Protocol (IP) address, which is typically based on frame location or some other unique identifier. The user then records the MAC address of each switch or hub associated with a library frame. In certain cases, a computer may be attached to each switch or hub in order to enter the MAC address and IP address of each device into an Address Resolution Protocol (ARP) table. After users have entered the configuration information into the ARP table, the user may ping each switch or hub with the newly assigned IP addresses to ensure that the devices are communicating correctly. Another current method entails attaching a laptop or computer to the switch or hub through one of the serial ports and using the built in software provided on the switch or hub to assign an IP address. A further method includes attaching a DHCP server to the library manager to assign the IP addresses of the switch or hub devices.
An undesirable result of the currently available approaches is an increased cost and expense associated with managing tape libraries. Additionally, each of the conventional methods is subject to human interaction, manual data entry, and human error. If a user accidentally enters a wrong digit in either the MAC or the IP address, network communications will be improperly routed, and the tape library will not operate correctly. Fixing these errors demands additional diagnosis and time. Additional delays and expense may also occur if a specialist must be dispatched on site to configure the tape library.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that would eliminate human interaction and human error by automatically mapping a tape library to the correct IP addressing, The apparatus, system and method would reduce the need for users to manually enter data.
Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would reduce the amount of misrouted and dropped packets due to human error in initializing the networked tape library with information about the tape library's components. In addition, such an apparatus, system, and method would configure a networked tape library more easily and quickly than a user could by manually entering data.